


Masterpieces

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Halsey lyrics as poems, Secret Admirer, Selina gets fostered by the Vasquez family, Selina writes poems to Freddy, Some angst, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you."[In which the girl who's terrified of love falls for the boy with a big heart.]{ Gotham / Shazam ! crossover AU , Selina is fostered by the Vasquez Family , three - shot , also on Wattpad under the username : CrazyQueenWriter}
Relationships: Freddy Freeman/Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Dripping & Spilling

This was the last time Selina Kyle was _ever_ listening to Mary.

Look, Selina didn't do "feelings". She didn't do "emotions". And she sure as hell didn't do the dirty L-word.

... _love_.

She learned to cut love out of her life during her time on the streets. Abandoned by her mother, abused and assaulted by those who came across the little girl, she grew spiteful and dangerous.

The thief learned quick that you have to be emotionless. You can't love or even admire anyone because people couldn't be trusted. Only cats.

But then she found a home. A home she didn't want and definitely put up a fight to get out of.

But Victor and Rosa Vasquez were kind foster parents. They were sweet, treating all of their foster kids equally and actually cared about them. It took a long time for the girl from Gotham, finding it to be an act until finally seeing how genuine they actually were.

As for the foster kids...they really weren't as bad as Selina expected them to be.

Darla was a bundle of energy. Constantly hugging the catlike girl, even when she didn't want to be hugged. But she was used to the strong hugs from the six-year-old, finding it almost endearing anyway. Not like she'd admit that out loud, of course.

Eugene was a gamer and funny as hell. She was never into games until she started living in the Vasquez home, the two spending hours screaming insults at the screen.

Pedro was quiet and she was pretty sure they had only said four sentences to each other since she's lived there. But she liked the quietness and his music, so she hung around him whenever she could.

Mary was her roommate. Kind and brave and intelligent Mary. She was always so helpful and the curly-haired girl used to hate it. She wasn't used to having help for no reason. But now she went to her when she needed help with her homework or she couldn't understand her assignment. Sometimes, even just talk about how she's feeling.

Billy was a lot like her. He ran away from multiple foster homes and were abandoned by their mothers. He was also a thief too, an okay one compared to the girl who's robbed banks quite a few times. But her new foster parents didn't need to know that. However, they were a sarcastic duo no one needed or wanted.

And then there was Freddy Freeman.

Fucking Freddy Freeman.

The son of a bitch with a crutch who softened her stone cold heart. The dick who gave her his beanies when she was cold and read to her his favorite comic books. The asshole who slithered into her life despite trying to push him away until she finally gave him and accepted his unrelenting company.

She felt warm whenever she was around him.

Selina felt so at ease with him but at the same time, she wanted to run away. There was a feeling blossoming inside her, something she was beginning to lose control over.

She noticed the tiniest details about him. How he sometimes mouthed the words he was reading in his comics, the way the ends of his black hair were beginning to curl, how he waved a hand around when he was excitedly talking about Superman.

What sealed her cruel fate was when he fell asleep during movie night, his head on her shoulder. The catlike teenager didn't move him, instead watched the soft snores leave his pink lips, the way his eyelids would flutter just a little at the slightest sound or movement.

Shit. She really was doomed. And she really regretted listening to Mary.

"A letter? Seriously? That's disgusting." Selina said seriously from her position on the bed, an annoyed look gracing her tan face.

"It's not, it's romantic." Mary argued, looking back at the thief. "Just write him a letter talking about your feelings. Even a poem!"

"I'm sorry, do I look like someone who writes poems?" She groaned loudly, flopping on her back. "I only told you that I felt weird and nice around him! That doesn't mean I like _like_ him!"

"Selina, you literally shared your cookie with him last week. You nearly stabbed Eugene with a fork when he tried to steal your cookie the day before." Mary deadpanned.

The curly-haired girl paused. "That's because I was in a good mood and there can only be one thief around here."

Mary stared at her, obviously not giving this up. "Selina. Just write something. Whatever you feel about him. You don't even have to say who it's from, it can be anonymous. Like a secret admirer!" She smiled, making the younger girl groan.

"I don't appreciate being softened like this. It's disgusting."

"Get used to it, Cat. Now, I have to study, so you should get to writing."

Selina wouldn't dare admit that she stared at a blank piece of paper for an hour straight, not knowing how to put her feelings into words.

Don't fucking judge her.

She hated feeling so vulnerable, it was something she was working on. She might never get better at it. But good lord, the teenager felt like she was suffocating with these emotions and she needed an outlet.

Before she started trying to hurt Freddy's feelings and push him away.

She's seen how he looks sad and it felt like a dagger to her gut, slowly twisting.

Selina chewed on her pen cap for another few minutes, gnawing on it and tapping her long nails to her desk, thinking about Freddy's stupidly pretty face, before she pulled the pen out of her mouth and finally started writing.

It wasn't supposed to be a poem, she swears she didn't mean to. But it came out and...it didn't sound _too_ bad.

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge...but you're a masterpiece.

Dear lord...it was almost embarrassing to write that. She felt too sappy. Ugh. But she wasn't lying.

She had seen him get upset over his disability, crying and she let her walls down and held him, telling him that he was still the strongest boy she knew. And she meant it. He was ripped at every edge, but still a masterpiece to her.

If anyone else saw her writing this, she would throw herself out of the window and die.

She felt even more embarrassed to show it to Mary but knew she needed help since her dyslexia got the best of her so many times. And finally, it was finished. All she needed to do was slip it inside his locker somehow.

So the next time, trying her hardest not to vomit from nerves, Selina slid out of class a few minutes before lunch. She took a deep breath, her hands shaking as she held the folded letter before finally gathering the courage to do what needed to be done.

Fuck it.

She slipped it inside the little vents and rushed back to class.

Her face was flushed, not from running but from the feeling that she just wrote her feelings on paper to a boy she was certain did not reciprocate them. In a poem even!

Besides, it was highly unlikely that Freddy would find out she wrote it anyway.

Right? 


	2. Ripped Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina tells herself that she’s not going to write another secret admirer letter...but ends up not following through with her promise.

During the first few minutes of lunch, Selina genuinely forgot about it. She took out her ham sandwich from her bag, a little smile making its way to her face when she heard Freddy's familiar uneven steps.

"Lina," he started, flopping down beside her and tossing his crutch haphazardly against the table, "pinch me because I need to make sure I'm not dreaming."

The thief, being the little shit she was, didn't hesitate to reach out and pinch his arm.

He immediately yelped and pulled away. "Ow, shit! I said pinch, not rip my skin off!" He tried to sound angry but the smile failed to leave his face, making her giggle.

"Yeah, well, you didn't specify. So that's on you." She smiled innocently as he stuck his tongue out at her.

They both chuckled for a moment before Freddy nudged her with his crutch. "Seriously though, check this out!"

When he took out the very letter she slipped inside his locker earlier, it took everything in Selina to not choke on her sandwich and panic.

"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge...but you're a masterpiece. Signed by a secret admirer." Freddy recited the poem to her just as Billy sat down beside him, the disabled boy's cheeks pink as he read it. "Since when do _I_ have a secret admirer?!"

"Since now." Billy retorted, a mischievous smile on his face as he nudged Freddy's shoulder. "Have any idea who it could be?" The question was directed to the superhero fan, but the amateur thief was giving Selina a knowing look, making her squirm and look away from him.

Freddy shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes still trained on the letter. "No idea. I mean...it can't be true. Someone's probably pranking me or some shit. There's no way someone thinks of me like that."

That made Selina's heart clench, tearing a small piece of her sandwich and throwing it at him, trying not to laugh when it got lodged in his hair.

"Hey!" He yelled, quickly removing it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Freds." She said seriously. "You're great. I'm sure whoever it is really means it." She made sure not to say too much, not wanting the attention to be drawn to her.

The thief didn't notice Freddy's lingering glance at her as she started eating. She didn't notice how he hoped that it was her who wrote it before settling with the fact that she didn't.

For the first time, lunch with Freddy and Billy was quiet. Normally the ravenette would be rambling about whatever comic book he read and the other two would join in. But Freddy hardly spoke, his eyes stuck on the letter, most likely memorizing every word like he did with his comics, the pink blush never leaving his cheeks. He was so pretty when he was blushing, Selina had to remind herself to stop staring and focus on devouring her sandwich.

It seemed that the thief couldn't escape that damn letter. Because when during dinner, when Rosa asked them how was their day, Billy, the flying motherfucker that he was, didn't hesitate to mention that Freddy had a secret admirer.

God, it was bad enough that Mary knew she was the secret admirer, but to have Billy suspect it too?

She was going to end herself if anyone else found out.

The paranoia was eating away inside her, desperately ignoring the knowing glances from Billy and Mary, shoveling food in her mouth and remaining silent. She normally didn't talk much during dinner, so that hopefully didn't raise any red flags.

"Why did I listen to you?!" Selina demanded, barging into the shared bedroom as she confronted Mary.

The older girl merely lifted her head from her book, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hold a gun against your head and demanded you to write a _very_ romantic poem to Freddy. I _suggested_ it and I'm honestly surprised you followed through."

The thief groaned loudly and threw herself face down on the bed, making Mary chuckle. "Oh c'mon, don't be so upset about it. Freddy liked it, didn't he?"

She paused before lifting her head slightly to look at her. "He kept reading it all throughout lunch. And he was blushing. And smiling."

"See! He liked it!"

"The _poem_ , Virgin Mary. Not _me._ "

Mary stared at her, unamused. "How original. And seriously? He _does_ like you!"

"As a friend!" She snapped, raising a hand up in exasperation.

"Friends don't look at other friends like they created the stars." She crossed her arms over her chest.

She narrowed her green eyes slightly. "He does _not_ look at me like that."

Mary rolled her eyes, sighing. "Think whatever you want. I'm just telling you the truth. I expect ten bucks when you finally realize I'm right."

The short girl snorted. "You're on, Bromfield."

It took another week for Selina to finally pick up a pen and write another poem for Freddy.

She seriously wasn't going to. She didn't want to slip up and give any hints as to who was writing these letters. But she was prompted by the kindness she still wasn't used to, the kindness he displayed to her two days before.

Selina had been hunched over her desk, rereading the same math problem over and over again with a hand in her curls and tugging it in a pitiful attempt to keep her composure. She hadn't even heard Freddy calling her until he was suddenly beside her.

"Lina, dinner's re—are you okay?" He asked her but she didn't look up, keeping her eyes on her homework.

"I'm fine." She said through her clenched teeth, tugging on her hair again, a bit harder this time, and suddenly there was a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Don't do that, Selina," he said softly, gently pulling her hand away from her wild curls, "you have really pretty hair and it'd be a shame if it fell out."

A little giggle escaped her lips, some of the tension leaving her before Freddy sat down on a chair beside her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She stated, trying to ignore how her stomach felt like it was going to lurch when he kept his hand on her wrist.

Freddy shot her an unbelieving look. "I literally came in here to see you trying to pull your hair out. I don't think that's fine." He looked over at her math homework, the stupid assignment that seemed to stare tauntingly at them. "Do you need help?"

The shorter girl, not wanting to verbally admit that yes, she was pathetic and stupid and her dyslexia was kicking in and making it much harder to understand the problem, just nodded silently instead.

And without needing to be asked twice, the ravenette scooted closer and began explaining it to her. He didn't talk to her like she was dumb, but was patient with her and good god, her shriveled up black heart nearly bursted when he smiled at her proudly for finally getting the problem right.

"See? Not so bad! You just gotta look at it from a different perspective!" Freddy told her, still giving her a grin that was so infectious that it had her smiling too.

Selina leaned back in her chair, chuckling under her breath. "Easy for you to say. You're going places. Probably will be a comic book artist, coming up with amazing ideas for superheroes. And I'll...be in prison. Or dead by a gutter. Both are very accurate."

His expression turned serious. "Don't say that. Because I'll be by your side every step of the way. No matter what. Besides, I'll need an assistant to give me ideas for characters for my comics!"

She raised an eyebrow. " _Me?_ I would've figured you'd chose Billy to be your assistant."

"Yeah, well, I choose you. You could help me create awesome anti-heroes!"

"Only because I understand them. I am a perfect neutral." The thief shrugged.

"More like a chaotic neutral." The superhero fan retorted under his breath, making her nudge her elbow to his shoulder as they both started laughing.

"Thanks, Freds...you're the best." She said truthfully, not missing the way his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. So cute.

He nodded, standing up as he leans against his crutch. "Anytime. I'm here whenever you need me." Freddy told her truthfully. "Dinner's ready, by the way. If you wanna come down."

She ran a hand through her curls, this time not pulling them. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

He gave her a smile, hobbling closer to her door before pausing and turning to look at her. "Selina...you have more power and talent than you know." That was all he said, enough to make her mind whirl and her insides to burn before he left her room.

And that's where Selina sat now, one leg crossed over the other as she plotted her next poem. Damn, she felt so cheesy but...he deserved to know that there was someone out there who cared about him. Who admired him. So she would anonymously do just that.

The curly-haired girl sighed under her breath, letting a little smile take over her face as she began writing.

I'm trying not to let it show. That I don't wanna let this go.

She was only halfway before a sudden bundle of energy bursted into the room. "Cat!"

Selina squeaked in surprise, quickly throwing a textbook over the letter. "Darla! What are you doin' here?"

The little girl approached her, a plastic tiara on the top of her head. "Cat, it's your turn to have a tea party with me! Remember?"

Aw shit. Right. It was her time to get tortured and lose a sliver of the will to live while simultaneously enjoying herself.

Life with the Vasquez's were _weird_.

"Alright, I promise I'll be right over. Give me five minutes, I have to finish...reading this chapter real quick." The brunette lied with ease, giving her a smile before poking the younger girl's sides and giggling when Darla squealed.

Finally, the little girl left her alone. Well, not before giving her her signature 'Darla Hugs' that surprisingly nearly strangled the thief. For a seven-year-old, she was strong!

She let out a sigh of relief, trying to ignore the cynical part of her brain that was cursing her for being so soft. Selina just needed to remind herself that it wasn't weak to be soft. That it was okay because these people cared about her. Freddy cared and knew how to put those thoughts at ease.

Finally, she finished writing her poem.

Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings. & you clutched my brain & eased my ailing.

Feeling nearly satisfied with her letter, the need being fully complete once she double checked with Mary that everything was grammatically correct, she felt a sense of relaxation to once again write her feelings out.

Maybe she should do this more often, not just for secret admirer letters.

The next day seemed to go by so soon. Selina did what she did the first time, leaving class a few minutes before lunch and slipping the letter into his locker after checking that the hallways were empty. She was chewing her bottom lip in anticipation, hoping to whatever was out there that the disabled boy would like this letter still.

The catlike teenager didn't need to wait long to find out. Once again, at lunch, it was all he was talking about. Rereading the letter with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him and once again ignoring the knowing glances Billy kept shooting at her. She was still quiet, not saying too much to draw attention but felt her heart flutter from how happy he seemed.

She knew that this was supposed to be a one-time thing. She didn't want anyone to find out that it was her writing them.

But how could Selina ever refuse seeing Freddy's face light up after each letter, knowing that there was someone out there who saw him as a masterpiece? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2! I’ll do my hardest to have the third and final chapter out tomorrow. I really hope you guys like this story, please feel free to leave kudos and comment what you think!


	3. A Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina doesn’t do the L-word. But when she’s with Freddy, she knows that she finally admits to herself that she loves him.

Selina should’ve realized that this would be so hard to keep a secret.

She’s pretty good at keeping secrets. It’s her specialty. Her foster family don’t know even half of the things she’s been through on the streets. They don’t know of what she experienced that caused her to be so closed off and despise love.

But they still managed to break down that door and make her soften.

She hated at first but something would flutter inside of her when Freddy would give her a big smile, sit down close to her so their shoulders were touching and showing her the new superhero he’s been drawing recently.

But this secret was becoming a lot harder to keep.

Especially when Freddy declared to her later that night that he wanted to find out who’s been writing those letters.

“I’m sorry, what?” Selina said with an eyebrow raised, trying to remain her composure as she looked at him over her laptop where she had been doing her homework.

“I wanna find out who they are!” Freddy repeated, tossing his crutch gracelessly beside him after he sat down on her bed beside her. “And I need your help with that!”

The thief’s throat felt dry, making her swallow. “Okay...how the hell am I supposed to help you anyway?”

“Well, I figured that maybe you could be able to figure out who’s writing it. Ya know, being sneaky or just figure out the handwriting. Maybe even notice the writing style of the poem.”

“Freddy, I don’t have a single romantic bone in my body.” Selina used to believe that...but those letters said otherwise. “I really don’t see how I can help. I mean, who knows when this person is putting the letters in your locker!”

“I find them during lunch. So the person must be doing this before lunch but after my third period class because when I get my books from my locker, the letters aren’t there.” He concluded, her brain spinning as she tried to find a way to shut this all down.

“Easy there, Superman,” Selina started, closing her laptop before facing him more, “you said that these letters are anonymous, right?” He nodded. “So don’t you think that the person writing them wants to be, ya know... _anonymous_?”

He blinked, almost like this was a shocking revelation to him. “But...I want to know who it is!”

She sighed loudly. “But the person doesn’t want you to know. They want to...be behind the scenes.”

“Why would they want to be anonymous anyway?” He asked, almost incredulously.

She paused for a moment. “The fear of rejection? Unreciprocated feelings? There are many reasons as to why they wouldn’t want you to know.”

He sighed, running a hand through his black curls. “Why couldn’t they drop hints on their identity in the letters? That would’ve been so cool!”

She giggled, nudging her foot against his hip playfully. “Not everyone can be that cool, Freeman. Only you.”

He chuckled, casually resting a hand on top of her foot as she fought to keep her composure because of how close they were. “I mean...I get it. I do. But...I really wanna know who this person is.” Freddy said, looking at her with those soft eyes that made her melt.

Selina looked at him before putting a hand over his. “Just enjoy the moment. Enjoy the letters. Don’t worry about who’s behind the mask.”

He nodded, going quiet before a little smirk grew on his face. “You think Superman might be writing new these secret admirer notes?”

She wasn’t able to contain her laughter, nearly doubling over as they both started laughing at the incredibly stupid joke. Selina was nowhere near Superman, but she still found it hilarious.

Everything seemed to be going fine for the Gothamite. It seemed that her dirty little secret was still hidden, no chance of being revealed. Everything was perfect.

Until that night where she had a nightmare.

Look, Selina was no stranger to nightmares, having them almost daily. She lived on the streets since she was five, there was absolutely no way she got out of there unharmed, physically and emotionally. And this was just proof.

She was used to seeing her dead allies before she left Gotham in her nightmares. But what made her bolt upright as soon as she woke up was the new person dead.

Freddy.

Sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted Freddy Freeman, his throat ripped open and crutch lying broken beside him, his lifeless eyes that seemed betrayed.

Tears sprung into her green eyes, both hands clamped over her mouth to muffle her sobs so she wouldn’t wake up Mary. It took all of her strength to move he shaky legs, get out of bed and continue holding in the urge to cry as she stumbled downstairs.

Her breathing was rapid, desperately trying to get the horrifying image out of her head and sat on the couch when it felt like her legs would give up on her.

Why? Why did her brain feel the need to hurt her like this? To remind her that she could never hold a perfect thing and not demolish it? Besides, who could ever love someone like Selina fucking Kyle—?!

“Selina?” The voice caught her off guard and she would’ve screamed, but the sound got caught in her throat so she made a noise that resembled a squeak and a sob.

Freddy had been in the kitchen when he heard the curly-haired girl about to break down into a panic attack. He limped toward her, his drawing book at hand which he abandoned on the floor to sit beside her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he cooed to her, the familiar tone she was used to hearing when he comforted her, “did you have a nightmare again?”

She could barely even twitch her head to nod, her hands balling into fists and digging her sharp nails into her palms. Selina struggled to breathe as fat tears finally started rolling down her cheeks and he grabbed her fists gently.

“It’s okay, just breathe. Breathe with me, okay?” Freddy said softly, being careful as he pried open her fists so she wouldn’t make them bleed again, scooting closer to her. “Just look at me and breathe...you’re safe, I promise.”

Finally, she did look at him. There wasn’t any blood, his crutch was by the table and not broken, his brown eyes filled with concern rather than betrayal.

He was alive. It was just a dream.

Selina slowly started calming down, staring at his perfect face as he rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles.

A part of her hoped he wouldn’t cut his hair soon, finding the baby curls he was now sporting absolutely beautiful.

And his freckles...they were like constellations on his skin. She could sit there all day and count all the freckles all over his face. In fact, that’s what she did. She counted each freckle with each breath she took until she was finally relaxed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Freddy asked her gently, nodding in understanding when she quickly shook her head. “Hey...can I show you something? I was gonna wait till it was finished, but...I was thinking you might wanna see it now?”

Her catlike green eyes were confused but nodded as she wiped away her leftover tears with the back of her hand as he pulled out his drawing book that was on the table. He started flipping through the pages, still holding one of of her hands until he got to the page he was looking for and turned it toward her.

On the page was a drawing of a girl with curly brown hair, shades of gold hidden in the wild and unruly strands. Her green eyes were bright, like shining gems. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a black jacket, underneath her boots were the words written in Freddy’s familiar handwriting ‘Daytime outfit’.

Then there was the unfinished drawing was right beside it. It was more of a sketch and not much color, but the girl’s curls were hidden under a cowl, pointed cat ears on the top. Some parts of her leather suit was black but not finished colored yet and sharp claws at the end of her gloves. This time, her eyes were different. They were neon green and pupils cut into slits, like a cat’s. And underneath the drawing like the first one was written ‘Anti-hero costume’.

“Who...who is this?” Selina asked, her voice raspy from crying so she had to clear her throat for a moment.

Freddy gave her a smile. “Who do you think it is? It’s you, Selly.”

Man, she really hated that nickname. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything or even care.

Freddy drew her.

He. _Drew_. Her.

“You’re...making a comic book character...based on...me?” She managed to ask, her voice cracking but not from her previous panic attack.

He smiled sweetly at her and nodded. “Yeah! I mean, I still have to figure out a name and alias and more of a backstory for her but...maybe you can help me with that.” He suggested.

Love wasn’t her thing. It wasn’t. But at this very moment, as her green eyes met his soft brown ones, Selina could finally admit something to herself.

She was in love with Freddy.

The sixteen-year-old smiled at him before nodding, her curls bouncing. “I-I’d really like to help. Besides, who else is gonna get the thieving anti-hero persona right except me?” She said, smirking playfully as they both started giggling.

They started talking after that, pressed against one another as they discussed his new anti-hero character. They agreed that this character would be a homeless thief, like Selina. The conversation would’ve gone longer...if it weren’t for the catlike girl falling asleep, her head on the fifteen-year-old’s shoulder.

The two teens fell asleep on the couch, neither of them moving until the sun was up and it was time for school.

Despite barely having any sleep, that was the best sleep Selina’s had in a long time. She was secured against Freddy, listening to his soft snores as his head was lulled back against the top of the of the couch.

She really did love him. It genuinely frightened her to the very core, but she loved him.

And that was why right after dinner, the girl started writing the next poem.

This poem was shorter than the others, but she meant every single word from the deepest depths of her growing heart.

Beautiful stranger. Here you are in my heart. And I think it’s finally safe...for me to fall.

This time, she didn’t double check with Mary to see if it looked okay. She just wanted to keep this one to herself. One more letter, just to remind Freddy that he deserved the world and see his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
So that morning, Selina felt better. Happier, even. Wearing a dark blue ripped hoodie, the one Freddy had gotten for her during her first Christmas with the Vasquez family.

Her classes seem to pass by slowly, making the teenager lose the will to live. But lunch was coming soon, so she knew she had to leave soon to deposit the letter and go back to class.

Selina’s steps were light, the letter between her slender fingers as she approached Freddy’s locker. She was standing right in front of it, about to slide it in before—

“Selina?”

The thief froze, her blood turning ice cold before she managed to move quick enough to hide the letter behind her back.

“Freddy! Sh-shouldn’t you be in class?” She asked, stuttering over her words for a moment.

The ravenette hobbled closer to her, his eyes surprised but serious. “Lina...”

“D-did you come to see who your secret admirer is? Cause I-I did too!”

“Selina—”  
  
“I wanted to catch this person in the action—!”  
  
“Cat—”

“—but I don’t think they’re showing up today so we should just go back to class and forget about th—!”

“Selina Kyle, you are word-vomiting more than I usually do.” Freddy managed to successfully cut her off, taking another step toward her so they were face to face.  
  
She felt like she was going to puke, finally shutting up. The thief had to swallow down bile, regretting for a brief moment for eating breakfast. She should’ve skipped.

“Selina...can I see it?” He asked her softly.  
  
“S-see what?” She attempted to play dumb, but that was never her best act.  
  
“The letter you were going to slide inside my locker,” his soft eyes met her panicked ones, “please?”

Her hands, that were once so graceful, shook violently as she revealed the letter. He took it silently, unfolding it before reading it out loud. “‘Beautiful stranger. Hear you are in my heart. And I think it’s finally safe...for me to fall’. Your secret admirer.” He finally looked at her. “It’s...it’s you. You’ve been writing these letters.”

She took a deep breath before slowly nodding, training her eyes down at her boots.

“Why?” He asked, sounding confused enough to make her look up.

“Why what?”

“Why would you write that? Those letters? Because it’s not a funny joke, Selina, it’s really not.”

She stared at him, now confused as well. “Freddy, I...I wrote those letters because...” she took a deep breath and for once let the flood gates open, “because I’m in love with you and that terrifies the shit out of me. I love you and your dorky face, your smile, how you ramble when you’re talking about superheroes, your artwork, your hair, your freckles, every damn th—” she was once again cut off from another bout of word-vomit, but this time it was something different.

A pair of lips smashed her own.

It was quick kiss, a peck before Freddy leaned back and his cheeks were flaming red. “I...Kitty Cat...I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long but...I never thought you could ever love me like that. And I’ve been praying every night, hoping that you were the one writing those secret admirer letters.”

Selina’s face was turning pink, looking down for a moment as it felt like her heart was going to explode. She genuinely felt lighter now that she opened up, almost floating because _holy shit_ , Freddy felt the same way! “I guess your prayers were answered,” she chuckled lightly, “I never knew you had feelings for me. I already accepted my fate to be alone forever.”

He giggled, shaking his head. “Nah. Not on my watch. I told you, you’re gonna help me make comic books.” He smiled before looking at her seriously. “Lina...you’re a masterpiece too.”

She couldn’t help but to blush and smile more, leaning in and kissing him again. The kiss was longer this time, more passion as the teenagers forgot about going back to class. When they pulled apart, they couldn’t stop smiling and giggled again, holding each other’s hands.

“Don’t cut your hair.” She said suddenly. “Your curls are so cute.”

The superhero fanatic chuckled softly and nodded. “If you start wearing my superhero shirts, then we have a deal.”

They started giggling again, pressing their foreheads against one another as they smiled peacefully.

Then a thought came to her, making her groan. “Aw, shit.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity. “What? What is it?” Freddy asked as Selina made eye contact with him.  
  
“I owe Mary ten bucks now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re at the end of the road! The final chapter has arrived! This is probably the longest chapter I’ve ever written, over 2570 words, so I’m really proud! I’ll hopefully write more stories, more IT because that’s my obsession right now, and add them in here if you guys are interested. But for now, please leave kudos and comment what you thought of this story! Love you guys, byeee! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven’t posted here in forever! I am once again back with a short fic for my favorite crossover non-canon ship, Selina x Freddy! Sorry for not being on here, I’ve recently dwelled into the IT fandom and I’m happily drowning there. I have a couple of Reddie books on my Wattpad account but I’m not sure if I should bring them here. Lemme know guys! :)


End file.
